hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers Assemble (TV series)
Avengers Assemble is an animated television series which ran for 126 episodes on Disney XD from 2013 to 2019. It is the third series to be produced exclusively from Marvel Entertainment after Ultimate Spider-Man and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. It is the third series to feature the Avengers after The Avengers: United They Stand and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Production There were rumors circulation for months that Marvel would cancel The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and replace it with another Avengers series. A press release was released announcing that the series would not be renewed for a third season, though Marvel denied this. The same release announced Avengers Assemble for release in 2013. It was rumored to air on Cartoon Network rather than Disney XD, though this was unlikely given that The Walt Disney Company owns Marvel. When asked about airing on XD, Jeph Loeb stated, "I think the best answer for that would be, 'Wouldn't that be fantastic?'" On June 12, 2012, the series was officially announced, spelling the end to The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Earth's Mightiest Heroes had only fifty-two episodes ordered, the two seasons, and Marvel chose not to order beyond that. That series would finish in late 2012 or early 2013 with the new series beginning in 2013 along with Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. The series will be produced completely in-house along with Ultimate Spider-Man and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. Cast The roster showed the same line-up as The Avengers film with Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye though they added Falcon. Loeb and Quesada stressed that the line-up was to match the Marvel Cinematic Universe, fueling rumors that Falcon would appear in the sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger. Falcon is meant to be the eyes of the audience. Quesada said, "He's a new member of the Avengers so he's walking through our stories wide-eyed and with wonder and amazed to be a part of it. He's a little younger than the rest of the cast and a little greener, so he adds an interesting dimension to the team that we think will play really well with the audience." Episode images 4490126.jpg|"The Avengers Protocol (Part 1)" (1.1) 4574435.jpg|"The Avengers Protocol (Part 2)" (1.2) Marvels-avengers-assemble.jpg|"Ghost of a Chance" (1.3) 4607644.jpg|"The Serpent of Doom" (1.4) 4607645.jpg|"Blood Feud" (1.5) 4607646.jpg|"Super Adaptoid" (1.6) 4625716.jpg|"Hyperion" (1.7) 4625717.jpg|"Molecule Kid" (1.8) 4638654.jpg|"Depth Charge" (1.9) 4645519.jpg|"Doomstroyer" (1.10) 4645520.jpg|"Hulked Out Heroes" (1.11) 4679033.jpg|"Avengers: Impossible!" (1.12) 4702290.jpg|"In Deep" (1.13) 4702291.jpg|"Hulk's Day Out" (1.14) 4704257.jpg|"Planet Doom" (1.15) 4786839.jpg|"Bring on the Bad Guys" (1.16) 4808730.jpg|"Savages" (1.17) 4811449.jpg|"Mojo World" (1.18) 4811450.jpg|"The Ambassador" (1.19) 4811451.jpg|"All-Father's Day" (1.20) 4811452.jpg|"By The Numbers" (1.21) 4829802.jpg|"Guardians and Space Knights" (1.22) 4829803.jpg|"One Little Thing" (1.23) 4872939.jpg|"Crime and Circuses" (1.24) 4872940.jpg|"Exodus" (1.25) 4872941.jpg|"The Final Showdown" (1.26) 4948550.jpg|"The Arsenal" (2.1) 5004994.jpg|"Thanos Rising" (2.2) 5004995.jpg|"Valhalla Can Wait" (2.3) 5032893.jpg|"Beneath the Surface" (2.5) 5032894.jpg|"Nighthawk" (2.6) 5032895.jpg|"The Age of Tony Stark" (2.7) 5077122.jpg|"Head to Head" (2.8) 5111798.jpg|"The Dark Avengers" (2.9) 5115943.jpg|"Back to the Learning Hall" (2.10) 5120051.jpg|"Downgraded" (2.11) 5120052.jpg|"Widow's Run" (2.12) 5138386.jpg|"Thanos Triumphant" (2.13) 5171881.jpg|"Crack in the System" (2.14) 5171882.jpg|"Avengers Disassembled" (2.15) 5171883.jpg|"Small Time Heroes" (2.16) tgfrde.jpg|"Secret Avengers" (2.17) 5171884.jpg|"The Ultron Outbreak" (2.18) splash-maa20150517.jpg|"The New Guy" (2.19) ewsd.jpg|"Terminal Velocity" (2.20) 5264814.jpg|"Spectrums" (2.21) 5264815.jpg|"Midgard Crisis" (2.22) 5264816.jpg|"Avengers' Last Stand" (2.23) 5294453.jpg|"Avengers Underground" (2.24) 5312371.jpg|"New Frontiers" (2.25) 5312372.jpg|"Avengers World" (2.26) 5004996.jpg|"Ghosts of the Past" (2.30) 5312200.jpg|"Adapting to Change" (3.1) 5533615.jpg|"The Ultimates" (3.2) Captain_America_2014-645x370.png|"Saving Captain Rogers" (3.3) 5564676.jpg|"Under Siege" (3.4) 5564677.jpg|"The Thunderbolts" (3.5) 5564678.jpg|"Thunderbolts Revealed" (3.6) 5564679.jpg|"Into the Dark Dimension" (3.7) 5588578.jpg|"Dehulked" (3.8) 5680216.jpg|"Inhumans Among Us" (3.9) 5680218.jpg|"The Inhuman Condition" (3.10) 5701860.jpg|"The Kids Are Alright" (3.11) 5701861.jpg|"The Conqueror" (3.12) 5701862.jpg|"Into the Future" (3.13) 5701863.jpg|"Seeing Double" (3.14) 5710845.jpg|"A Friend in Need" (3.15) 5710846.jpg|"Captain Marvel" (3.16) 5710847.jpg|"Panther's Rage" (3.17) 5765183.jpg|"Ant-Man Makes It Big" (3.18) 5765184.jpg|"The House of Zemo" (3.19) 5826724.jpg|"U-Foes" (3.20) 5826725.jpg|"Building the Perfect Weapon" (3.21) 5826726.jpg|"World War Hulk" (3.22) 5914631.jpg|"Civil War (1): The Fall of Attilan" (3.23) 5914634.jpg|"Civil War (2): The Mighty Avengers" (3.24) 5914635.jpg|"Civil War (3): The Drums of War" (3.25) 5914636.jpg|"Civil War (4): Avengers Revolution" (3.26) 6106608.jpg|"Avengers No More" (Part 1) (4.1) 6106609.jpg|"Avengers No More" (Part 2) (4.2) 6140391.jpg|"The Sleeper Awakens" (4.3) 6140392.jpg|"Prison Break" (4.4) 6186687.jpg|"The Incredible Herc" (4.5) 6186688.jpg|"Show Your Work" (4.6) 6186689.jpg|"Sneakers" (4.7) 6322884.jpg|"Why I Hate Halloween" (4.8) 6322885.jpg|"The Once and Future Kang" (4.9) desw.jpg|"Dimension Z" (4.10) 6322887.jpg|"The Most Dangerous Hunt" (4.11) 6322888.jpg|"Under the Spell of the Enchantress" (4.12) 6322889.jpg|"The Return" (4.13) 6433244.jpg|"New Year's Resolution" (4.14) 6480295 (1).jpg|"The Eye of Agamotto (Part 1)" (4.15) 6481013.jpg|"The Eye of Agamotto (Part 2)" (4.16) 6481015.jpg|"Underworld" (4.18) 6481016.jpg|"The Immortal Weapon" (4.19) 6481017.jpg|"The Vibranium Coast" (4.20) 6548674.jpg|"Weirdworld" (4.21) 6548675.jpg|"Westland" (4.22) 6548676.jpg|"The Citadel" (4.23) 6548677.jpg|"The Wastelands" (4.24) 6548678.jpg|"All Things Must End" (4.25) 6813063.jpg|"Shadow of Atlantis (Part 1)" (5.1) 6813077.jpg|"Shadow of Atlantis (Part 2)" (5.2) 6813078.jpg|"Into the Deep" (5.3) 6819783.jpg|"The Panther and the Wolf" (5.4) 6860894.jpg|"T'challa Royale" (5.7) 6883375.jpg|"The Night Has Wings" (5.8) 6883378.jpg|"Mask of the Panther" (5.9) 6883383.jpg|"The Good Son" (5.10) 6883386.jpg|"The Lost Temple" (5.11) 6911111.jpg|"Descent of the Shadow" (5.12) 6911114.jpg|"The Last Avenger" (5.13) 6953829.jpg|"Vibranium Curtain" (5.15) 6953831.jpg|"T'Chanda" (5.16) 6953832.jpg|"Yemandi" (5.17) 6953833.jpg|"Bashenga" (5.18) 7011684.jpg|"King Breaker (1)" (5.19) 7011685.jpg|"King Breaker (2)" (5.20) 7011686.jpg|"Widowmaker" (5.21) 7011687.jpg|"Atlantis Attacks" (5.22) 7011688.jpg|"House of M" (5.23) Category:TV Shows